


Отцы и сыновья

by martian_lizard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Father Figures, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Child Abuse, Referenced - Freeform, Zuko Angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martian_lizard/pseuds/martian_lizard
Summary: Хакода не совсем понимает, что происходит с сыном Лорда Огня, но то, как старательно парень избегает вождя, и то, как он подпрыгивает, стоит мужчине коснуться его плеча, немного проясняет картину. Она совершенно не нравится Хакоде.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Отцы и сыновья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fathers and Sons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923450) by [WinterSky101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101). 



Зуко — довольно тихий парень.  
Хакода выясняет это по пути из Кипящей Скалы в Западный Храм Воздуха. Пока Сокка и Суюки болтают, Чит Сенг громко что-то рассказывает, а вождь Южного племени делится с сыном разными историями, Зуко безмолвно сидит и наблюдает.  
На то должна быть причина, предполагает Хакода. Парень провел последние несколько дней в одной из самых страшных тюрем мира. Кроме того, Сокка рассказал, что принцу пришлось скоротать не один час в ужасном ледяном карцере. А потом тот дрался с собственной сестрой, которая на полном серьезе пыталась его убить. Хакода бы тоже не был особо общительным в такой ситуации.  
Но Зуко молчит не так, как молчат уставшие, раненые или печальные люди. Он, не сознавая того, старается незаметно слиться со стеной, забиться в угол, как тот, кто ждет, что в него в любой момент может прилететь камень. Как тот, кто оказался в почти безвыходном положении и теперь отчаянно старается выпутаться.  
Хакода не совсем понимает, в чем же заключается угрожающая принцу опасность, но решает во что бы то ни стало узнать.  


***

Стоит им высадиться в Западном Храме Воздуха, Катара тут же крепко обнимает отца, и лагерь встречает прибывших с теплотой и радостью. Суюки тоже получает свою честно заработанную порцию объятий, а Сокку поздравляют с чудесным спасением. Зуко же все это время будто балансирует на грани между участием в разговоре и отстраненной позицией одиночки. Аанг расспрашивает его о тренировках в магии огня, а Тоф говорит что-то о чае, и это звучит как их общая шутка, но никто не заводит с ним устойчивый диалог.  
Это кажется Хакоде не совсем справедливым. С его точки зрения, Зуко вложил в организацию побега не меньше стараний, чем Сокка. Почему же никто, даже его сын, этого не замечает?  
Катара поздравляет брата с победой над Народом Огня, пусть и единичной, и вождь не может не вмешаться:  
— Да, они с Зуко проделали отличную работу, организовывая побег.  
Глаз принца, не обезображенный шрамом, расширяется в удивлении, когда внимание присутствующих обращается к нему:  
— Я… не сделал ничего особого.  
— Это ты называешь «ничего особого»? — недовольно протестует Сокка. — Тебе удалось снять карцер и остаться незамеченным!  
— Это не…  
— Карцер? — спрашивает недоуменно Аанг. — Что это?  
— Что-то вроде металлической клетки, сохраняющей температуру внутри чрезвычайно низкой, — объясняет Сокка, выразительно жестикулируя. — Это, как я понимаю, не слишком полезно для магов огня.  
— Было достаточно воспользоваться Дыханием Огня, чтобы согреться, — возражает Зуко. — К тому же, это было не худшее место, где мне доводилось бывать. Плавать подо льдами на Северном Полюсе было холоднее.  
— Это не умаляет значимости того, что ты сделал, — замечает Хакода. Он кладет ладонь на плечо парня, но тут же убирает ее, когда тот отчетливо вздрагивает. — Спасибо, сын, — говорит он по привычке, и принц вздрагивает снова.  
— Отец! — восклицает Катара, хватая его за руку. — Пойдем со мной! Я покажу тебе Комнату Вечного Эха!  
Вождь позволяет дочери увести себя, но перед тем, как скрыться за поворотом, вновь кидает задумчивый взгляд на Зуко. Он стоит на месте, тихий, в стороне ото всех.  
Парень все еще выглядит так, будто ожидает и опасается чего-то. Хакода был бы не против узнать, чего именно.  


***

— Эй, Суюки, посмотри сюда, — говорит Сокка, вытаскивая бумеранг и меч, когда вся команда сидит у огня.  
Девушка с ухмылкой на лице наблюдает за тем, как паренек бросает бумеранг, выжидает, пока оружие не вернется, и отбивает его мечом, вновь отправляя в полет. Сокка прицеливается достаточно хорошо, чтобы бумеранг приземлился не слишком близко к сидящим. Хакода впечатлен.  
— Вряд ли ты встретишь еще одного воина с бумерангом, но это и вправду неплохо, — добродушно посмеивается Суюки.  
— Ты думаешь, что _это_ неплохо? — хвастается парень. — Посмотри-ка на это!  
Он поднимает и снова бросает бумеранг, но вкладывает в размах слишком много силы. Оружие почти попадает в голову Хару, и Хакода, движимый инстинктами, приобретенными за время многочасовых тренировок, резко срывается с места, крича: «Сокка!»  
Но слышит за спиной грохот и треск.  
Зуко с пустыми руками стоит в нескольких шагах от костра напротив вождя, а на полу валяются несколько разбитых чашек с чаем. На мгновение на его лице застывает выражение, похожее на ужас.  
— Извините, — выпаливает он, когда понимает, что все в лагере смотрят на него. — Извините, я…  
Он падает на колени и начинает торопливо подбирать осколки чашек. Его руки слегка трясутся. Все остальные неторопливо возвращаются к своим делам, но Хакода подходит к парню и опускается на корточки поблизости.  
— Я напугал тебя? — спрашивает он, помогая собрать разбитое на поднос.  
Шокированный, Зуко поднимает взгляд и … В его глазах отражается страх?  
— Это моя вина, — медленно проговаривает он. — Я прошу прощения.  
— А я прошу прощение за то, что испугал, — отвечает вождь, продолжая поднимать острые кусочки стекла.  
Принц собирает остатки осколков и ссыпает их на поднос. Хакода замечает, маленькие капельки крови, выступающие на коротких порезах, оставшихся на ладонях парня, но тот предпочитает их игнорировать.  
— Я, эм… Я прошу прощения, — снова бормочет он и, поднимая поднос с битым стеклом, почти убегает.  
Хакода, кажется, начинает понимать, что именно Зуко счел опасным для себя. Он надеется, что ошибся.  


***

— Сокка? — зовет мужчина.  
— Отец? Что-то не так? — удивленно разворачивается парень.  
— Ты знаешь, как Зуко получил свой шрам? — спрашивает Хакода.  
— Эм, нет. Он никогда не рассказывал. Зачем ты спрашиваешь? — недоуменно моргает Сокка.  
— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о его отношениях с отцом? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос вождь.  
— Я не думаю, что они в хороших отношениях, но подробностей не знаю, — замечает юноша. — Знаешь, мы можем верить ему, отец, я вполне уверен, что можем.  
— Согласен, — говорит Хакода.  
— Правда? — Сокка вновь выглядит удивленным. — Скажи это Катаре: может быть, она перестанет так враждебно к нему относится.  
— Катара должна принять это решение сама, — отвечает вождь. — Я думаю, мы оба это понимаем.  
— Да, но я просто хочу, чтобы она была немного дружелюбнее. Ведь даже сейчас, после того, что Зуко сделал для нас в Кипящей Скале, она все еще не доверяет ему, — вздыхает сын.  
— Катара всегда умела долго держать обиду, — вспоминает Хакода. — Но она умеет и прощать, если человек достоин этого. Зуко лишь нужно доказать свою преданность.  
— Он уже доказал свою преданность всем остальным, — устало бубнит Сокка.  
— Тогда, я уверен, Катара обязательно его простит, — отвечает мужчина. Он легко хлопает сына по плечу. — Должен признать, никогда не думал, что тебе выпадет случай подружиться с принцем Народа Огня.  
— Я тоже. Но он не так уж плох, если игнорировать его принадлежность к Народу Огня. И то, что он преследовал Аанга по всему миру, — смеется парень.  
— Рад это слышать, — говорит Хакода. — Наличие такого союзника значительно улучшает наше положение.  
— Да, — соглашается Сокка. — Он действительно отличный маг огня. Это изрядно пугало, пока он пытался нас убить, но сейчас это идет на пользу команде. Он хороший учитель для Аанга. Даже несмотря на то, что с легкостью может поджечь его, если тот еще хоть раз назовет его «Горячий Парень».  
— Горячий Парень? –вопросительно повторил мужчина.  
— Видимо, это словечко из сленга столетней давности Народа Огня, — отвечает парень, пожимая плечами. — Оно приводит Зуко в бешенство.  
— Может быть, я поприсутствую на одной из их тренировок. Звучит занимательно, — смеется Хакода.  
— Мы можем прийти завтра, — предлагает Сокка. — Они обычно тренируются по утрам.  
— Тогда я с нетерпением жду завтрашнего утра, — отвечает вождь.  
В таком случае, он, может быть, успеет поговорить с Зуко после занятия. Он думает, что кто-то должен, рано или поздно. И лучше этому произойти рано.  


***

Следующим утром Сокка уверенным шагом ведет Хакоду к широкому выступу, остатку одной из площадей Западного Храма Воздуха, где Зуко с Аангом уже перебрасываются огненными потоками.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Зуко, — но ты должен иметь более устойчивую позицию, если… — боковым зрением он замечает Хакоду и замирает.  
— Эй, не против, если мы понаблюдаем? — задает вопрос Сокка. — Отец интересовался.  
— Я не против, — весело отвечает Аанг. — А ты что думаешь, Зуко?  
— Да, — проговаривает тот, и голос его кажется намного более напряженным, чем минуту назад. — Да, все… Все в порядке.  
— Я могу уйти, если проблема в этом, — предлагает Хакода.  
— Все в порядке, — повторяет Зуко и обращает свое внимание на ученика. — Аанг, ты должен изменить позицию.  
— Так? — спрашивает аватар, немного сдвигая заднюю ногу в сторону. — Эх, она мне не нравится. Кажется какой-то странной.  
Взгляд Зуко метнулся к вождю и быстро переместился на ученика.  
— Она отличается от тех, что ты использовал до этого, но магия огня не похожа на другие стихии. Ты должен научиться искусно пользоваться ей, прежде чем приступить к комбинированию различных стилей.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Аанг, становясь в позицию, показанную учителем.  
Они возобновляют свой тренировочный бой, но Зуко все равно не может перестать посматривать на Хакоду краем глаза.  
— Ладно, — говорит он через несколько минут. — Ты можешь идти.  
— Могу идти? — спрашивает аватар с удивлением. — Правда?  
— Ты же проголодался, сам говорил несколько раз, — парировал Зуко. — Но можем и продолжить, если хочешь.  
— Нет, нет, я согласен! — поспешно восклицает Аанг. — Пойду позавтракаю. Спасибо, Горячий Парень!  
Тот стонет, запрокидывая голову. Довольный собой, ученик ухмыляется, хватает Сокку за руку и тянет его в сторону костра, к остальным. Зуко старается не показывать этого, но Хакода может с уверенностью сказать, что тот смотрит на него.  
— Принц Зуко, — обращается мужчина. — Мы можем поговорить?  
— Вы не обязаны называть меня принцем, — говорит парень, и Хакода замечает, как тень страха пробегает по лицу собеседника, будто тот сказал что-то, чего говорить не должен был.  
Будто он ожидает чего-то плохого из-за того, что осмелился возразить.  
— Значит, Зуко? — соглашается вождь, стараясь придать голосу спокойствия и уверенности. — Мы можем поговорить?  
Парень выглядит так, что сразу становится понятно: меньше всего ему хочется стоять здесь и разговаривать, но он все же порывисто кивает.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: у меня нет никаких недобрых намерений, — объясняет Хакода. — Мой сын говорил мне, что команда может рассчитывать на тебя, и я ему верю. Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Зуко нервно сглатывает, но не отвечает.  
— И ты должен знать: я никогда не ударю ребенка, — добавляет вождь, про себя задаваясь вопросом, не слишком ли сильный акцент он делает на последней части фразы. — По крайней мере, точно не того, который помог в трудной ситуации, если верить моему сыну.  
Не поврежденный пламенем глаз Зуко расширяется, в то время как другой, окруженный шрамом, не изменяет своего выражения. Губы парня немного раскрываются, но его голос не прерывает тишины далекой площадки.  
Хакода слегка наклоняет голову:  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, — произносит он, разворачивается и уходит к костру. Мужчина почти физически ощущает взгляд принца на своей спине.  
Тот не присоединяется к компании у огня. Вождь не может винить его за это. Он понимает, что дал парню довольно много информации для размышлений.  


***

Хакода не избегает Зуко, но сохраняет удобную для обоих дистанцию всю оставшуюся часть дня. Если парень захочет с ним поговорить, он сам найдет его. Если же нет, то мужчина не будет давить.  
Но Зуко избирает иную тактику. Вождю едва ли удается заметить его в лагере, а во время ужина тот не произносит ни слова, иногда бросая на Хакоду незаметные, как он сам, вероятно, думает, взгляды. Мужчина не привык к тому, что его боятся дети, а именно ребенком, по сути дела, в свои шестнадцать принц и является. Будучи отцом двух детей, он абсолютно точно знает, что такая реакция парня на взрослого человека рядом ненормальна, но он сделал свой ход, и теперь настал черед Зуко.  
Когда все тарелки уже помыты, а остальные члены команды разошлись по своим делам, юноша делает _свой_ шаг.  
— Вождь Хакода, сэр? Мы можем поговорить?  
— Ты можешь называть меня Хакодой, если хочешь, — легко отвечает мужчина. — Поговорим здесь или где-то еще?  
— Мы можем уйти в более тихое место? — спрашивает Зуко. Вождь интуитивно понимает, что это значит «туда, где поменьше соглядатаев», и кивает, соглашаясь с предложением.  
— Тогда веди. Ты знаешь эти места лучше меня, — коротко замечает Хакода.  
Парень какое-то время колеблется, но все же оборачивается и идет вперед. Мужчина следует за ним. Сокка замечает их и уже открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но отец останавливает его, отрицательно тряхнув головой, и парень послушно замолкает. Катара же не обратила внимания на небольшую процессию, чему Хакода несказанно рад. Он, бесспорно, любит свою дочь, но иногда она бывает не слишком тактичной. Заметь девушка, что ее отец уходит куда-то вместе с Зуко, она бы точно не оставила это без внимания, отпуская ехидные комментарии.  
Принц приводит их в одну из бывших монашеских келий и полувопросительным жестом простит зайти внутрь.  
— Это подойдет?  
Вождь входит и оглядывает помещение. Оно абсолютно точно обжитое, но, чтобы определить, кем именно, вещей катастрофически не хватает. На стене висят парные палаши, в углу валятся вещевой мешок, а на чем-то, напоминающем прикроватную тумбочку, стоит портрет старого мужчины.  
— Чья это комната?  
— Моя, — парень выглядит немного смущенно.  
Хакода кивает. Ему вдруг становится интересно, кто изображен на том потрете.  
— О чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
— Я хотел бы извиниться, — говорит Зуко. Он все еще переминается с ноги на ногу у входа, явно испытывая неловкость. — За свое поведение.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться.  
— Я избегал вас, — продолжает парень, будто не услышав слов мужчины. — Простите меня.  
— Все в порядке, — отвечает Хакода, стараясь придать своему голосу мягкость и доброту.  
— Я не слишком хорош в… отношениях с родителями, — поколебавшись, признается Зуко. Мужчина почти уверен, что, говоря «с родителями», он имеет в виду «с отцом». Леди Огня уже многие годы не появлялась в своих владениях, а Озай, если верить слухам, относился к своему наследнику не менее жестоко, чем к кому бы то ни было еще.  
— Тебе приходилось испытывать боль в прошлом, — говорит Хакода. — Но я обещаю, что не причиню тебе новой.  
— Я знаю, — соглашается парень, хотя это звучит так, словно он пытается убедить себя. — Вы достойный человек. Это то, что я хотел сказать вам.  
— Ты тоже достойный человек, принц Зуко, — тепло улыбается вождь.  
— Прошу, просто Зуко, — напоминает парень, и в этот раз он уже не выглядит испуганным. Улыбка Хакоды становится шире.  
— Я рад сражаться на одной стороне с тобой, Зуко.  
— Я разделяю это чувство, — отвечает тот.  
Когда мужчина осторожно кладет ладонь ему на плечо, парень немного напрягается, но уже не вздрагивает. Это прогресс, хоть и небольшой.  
Хакода рад и этому.


End file.
